


A Secret Snape

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, severus snape is draco malfoy's godfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A typical Severus is Harry's father fic. When Dumbledore orders Severus to go check on Harry Potter, a secret that's been buried for fourteen years come to light.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	A Secret Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the blood test described later on in the fic.
> 
> 'blah' means thoughts
> 
> Author Note: This story is AU as of OotP, but it does have some details from the later books. This story disregards Voldemort's horcruxes. This story is a Severus is Harry's dad story, complete with a different name for Harry.

"A Secret Snape"

Severus approached the neighborhood of Little Whinging. 'Looks muggle enough. Albus said it was number four.'

Severus growled inaudibly. The Headmaster ordered him to check on the Potter boy. Severus considered this a waste of his precious time, but here he was, standing in front of Harry Potter's house in the dark of the night. He did a quick alohamora and the door quietly swung open. He stole into the house without making a sound.

There was a slight whimpering sound coming from the cupboard under the stairs. His curiosity peaked, Severus crept over to the little door and did another alohamora to open the door. What he saw shocked the Potions Master. There curled up on a cot in the semi-darkness was Harry Potter. He was badly bruised, his glasses were broken (one of the lenses was missing), and his breathing was ragged and uneven. His left arm looked like it was broken in three places, and there were various scratches on his face.

Severus carefully picked up the boy. 'Merlin's Beard! He's so light! No more than 80 pounds!' “Potter, wake up. Come on.”

Harry's green eyes slowly opened and landed on Severus's face. “Professor.” Harry's right hand grasped his Potions Master's robes. “Get me out.”

“Don't worry, Potter. You're never coming back here again.”

Harry laid his head against his professor's chest. Severus awkwardly stroked the fifteen-year-old boy's hair. Stomping caught the two wizard's attention. Harry whimpered and grasped Severus's robes tighter.

Vernon appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He stared hard at the dark clad man. “Who are- You're one of THEM!”

“I'm a wizard, if that is what you mean. Now, if you'll stand aside, I'll be on my way.”

“You're taking something from this house. Leave it, and you may go.”

“I am not taking something. I am rectifying a mistake that happened over 14 years ago.” Severus started to move towards the door, but Vernon was still in his way.

“Get out of my way!”

“Never!” Vernon picked up a nearby cane and caught Severus off guard by striking him hard on his left shoulder. Severus stumbled back a little, but didn't say anything. Harry looked at the struck shoulder. The robe was torn, and there was blood flowing from an open wound that didn't come from Vernon. “Professor, you're hurt.”

“I'll be all right, Potter. Don't you worry about me,” he whispered. He turned to Vernon. “Since you won't get out of my way, I”ll make you move.” Severus pulled out his wand.

“You can't use that! Your people won't let you!”

“Wrong. Underage wizards can't use their magic; however, I can.” Vernon paled. Severus whispered, “Potter, I don't want you to see this.” Harry buried his face in Severus's robes. First, Severus casted a silencing charm on Vernon and then hissed, _“Sectumsempra.”_

Vernon was screaming in pain, but nothing was heard. Severus edged his way around a writhing Vernon. When he got to the door, Severus lifted the curse and apparated him and Harry away from the muggle neighborhood. They reappeared right outside the anti-apparation border of Hogwarts. “Look, Harry. You're home.”

Harry lifted his face from the black robes to see the best sight ever: Hogwarts. Severus held onto Harry tighter and started running towards the castle. The second he entered the castle he headed towards the Hospital Wing. Then he burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing, he called out, “Poppy!”

The medi-witch appeared, walking out of her office. “Severus? Who's that in your arms?”

“Harry Potter.” Severus laid the boy on one of the beds.

Pomfrey started looking over the boy and treating him with the occasional outburst of dismay.

“What happened, Severus?” an elderly voice from behind the professor asked.

“Harry was abused by his relatives, Albus.”

“I see, and what happened to you, Severus?”

“Nothing.”

“This,” Dumbledore motioned toward Severus's left shoulder, “Isn't nothing.” Dumbledore waved a hand in a downward motion over Severus's body. After a moment, Dumbledore gasped. “Severus! You're injured!”

“Albus, I was at a Death Eater's meeting before I went to check on Harry,” Severus whispered.

“No excuses!” Dumbledore pushed Severus over to the bed that was next to Harry's and, using his wand, levitated the younger wizard onto the bed. “Poppy, when you have Mr. Potter stabilized, check over Severus, and you _will_ stay here.”

“Yes, sir.” Severus knew he couldn't argue with Dumbledore so he laid down on his right side. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was being prodded. His eyes flew open. “Poppy!” he hissed quietly as not to awaken Harry.

“Oh, do be quiet, Severus. I'm just following the Headmaster's orders.”

“How is he?”

“He had several bruises, cuts, and breaks, but he'll heal physically.”

Severus nodded, understanding the unspoken conclusion. Harry will heal physically with no problems, but what kinds of emotional scars would he have?

Severus looked over at the Gryffindor. 'I always assumed that he had a hero's life at the muggle's house. Who knew that he had such a horrible home life? I'll ask Albus tomorrow.' With this last thought on his mind, the Head of Slytherin fell asleep.

Sometime later in the night, Harry woke up. He looked around, recognized the Hospital Wing. 'Who brought me home?' A smile played on his face as he remembered a silky voice telling him “Look, Harry. You're home.” Harry looked to his left and saw Professor Snape asleep, laying on his right side. Harry smiled at his professor's clothes. Severus was wearing white pajamas with the Slytherin crest of the left side of the top. 'He looks different wearing something other than black.' For reasons Harry couldn't explain, he got out of his bed and crawled into the bed next to his professor. Harry curled up next to Severus like a child would do to his father. 'This feels nice.' Harry felt warm and safe laying there next to Severus. Then, the older man wrapped an arm around the boy, and Harry heard him whisper, “My son.”

'Snape must be dreaming of a son he lost.' He fell asleep, snuggled up next to the most hated professor in Hogwarts.

%%% THE NEXT MORNING

Sunlight was streaming through the windows of the Hospital Wing. Severus woke up and his eyes focused on what or rather who was next to him: Harry. Severus smiled and brushed the boy's long black hair off of his face. Just then, Harry flickered like he was a projected image. It was only for a moment, but Severus knew he saw something else. The Potions Master looked around and saw his wand lying on the table next to him. He grabbed it and pointed it at the boy. _“Finite Incantatem.”_

Suddenly, right where Harry was laying was a fifteen-year-old boy with shoulder-length black hair and pale skin. In fact, he looked exactly like Severus except for the nose, which was smaller. Severus gasped. “Kaden.”

“Severus.”

“Albus, look.” Severus sat up.

Dumbledore walked over to the hospital bed. “Severus, is that...”

“Yes. It's my Kaden.”

“But you told me he died.”

“That's what Lily told me.”

“But then how...”

“She must have lied. However, this _is_ Kaden Snape.”

“But where's Harry?”

“This was Harry Potter. Lily must have placed a glamour on Kaden to make him look like Potter and then changed his name.”

Just then, the boy stirred and woke up.. He sat up. “Professors.”

“Ka-Harry. How are you feeling?” Severus asked.

“Better than I've ever felt, Professor. It's really strange.”

“Not really.” Severus picked up a nearby hand mirror. “You had a glamour charm on you, and I took it off when you were sleeping. Take a look.” Severus turned the mirror around.

A fifteen-year-old boy with pale skin, shoulder-length straight black hair, and green eyes stared back at him. “How come I look like this?' Harry looked at the Potions Master, back at his reflection, and back at his professor. “I look like you, Professor. Well, except for my eye color and nose.”

“Yes, Harry,” Dumbledore put in. “You look like Severus, because you are his son.”

Harry shook his head. “You're wrong, Headmaster. James Potter-”

“Was misled. Your mother was a charms mistress. The glamour charm she placed on you was strong enough to last until your fifteenth birthday, which was a few hours ago actually,” Severus interrupted.

“That's not possible!” Harry yelled.

“There's no need to yell, Harry,” Dumbledore admonished gently.

“Actually, Albus, he's no longer Harry. It's Kaden,” Severus reminded him.

“That's right, and on that note, he needs to be sorted.”

“I've already been sorted!”

“Harry Potter had been sorted and a fine Gryffindor he was. However, Kaden Snape has not been sorted. It's amazing that he's gone through four years of schooling without being sorted,” Dumbledore chuckled. The Headmaster snapped his finger, and in a fiery flash, Fawkes appeared clutching the Sorting Hat (much like he did in the Chamber of Secrets). “Ah, Thank you, Fawkes.”

Fawkes flew over to Harry and landed on the bed near his legs. “Hello, Fawkes.”

Harry then felt something drop onto his head and heard the familiar voice of the Sorting Hat. “Ah, we meet again, Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Snape.”

'Just put me in Gryffindor,' Harry thought.

“Oh, no, Mr. Snape. My original opinion of you still stands to this day. You are a SLYTHERIN!”

Harry ripped the Sorting Hat from his head. He looked at the Potions Master (his father? Harry shook his head. He didn't want to think about that yet). He looked pleased, whereas the Headmaster looked somewhere between surprised and intrigued. (AN: From now on, I'm calling Harry Kaden).

“Well, if Poppy is willing to release us, Kaden, there are a few things we need to discuss,” Severus said.

Madame Pomfrey came in to attend to her patient, but was not surprised to see Kaden and not Harry. “I see Lily's charm wore off.”

“You know?!” Severus turned to look at the medi-witch. “You knew my Kaden was alive?!”

“Of course I knew Lily consulted me to see if a glamour charm could or would harm the baby in the long run. I couldn't tell you because I was bound by the healer's confidentiality oath and I was under the Fidelius Charm. I wanted to tell you, Severus, but I couldn't,” Pomfrey replied.

“You're right, Poppy. I apologize. May my son and I leave?”

Pomfrey ran diagnostic charms on both Severus and Kaden and pronounced them physically well enough to leave the Hospital Wing. Severus performed a switching spell on his pajamas and Kaden's clothes, so both of them were dressed in robes; Severus in black and Kaden in green. Kaden grabbed his wand and followed his father to his (now their) private rooms. Kaden looked around. There were a couple certificates (including his diploma from Hogwarts) whose light-colored frames contrasted with the midnight blue walls and black ceiling. On one of the walls hung a green shelf, upon which were items such as an 8 X 10 of a young raven-haired boy who was having his shoulders squeezed by a boy with white-blond hair, a pot which read 'Ashes of Problem Students,' and several statues of dragons. On the opposite wall was covered completely by shelving. Several titles of books stood out to Kaden. Titles such as “Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, “Quidditch Through the Ages”, and “1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi” were familiar to him. There were several other potion book and just as many DADA books.

“Sit down, son. There are a couple of questions I need you to answer. First, have your muggle relatives abused you before?”

“Yes,” Kaden replied in an almost whisper. Suddenly, panic flashed in his verdant eyes. “I don't have to go back to the Dursley's, do I?”

“No, you don't. Secondly, do you hate Draco Malfoy?”

“No. Hate is something I attach to Voldemort-”

“Don't say his name!” Severus flinched.

“Sorry. Malfoy's just arrogant and believes in all this pureblood nonsense.”

“He's only like that in public and at his manor. When he comes to visit me, he's a different person.”

“Malfoy's coming here?”

“Yes. Try to call him Draco. Speaking of names, in class and during the school year, you still address me as Professor Snape, Professor, or sir. In private and during holidays, you can call me Severus since I doubt you'd be comfortable calling me father or even dad. Now, Kaden, do you have any questions for me?”

“Who knows about me?”

“As far as I know, just Madame Pomfrey, the Headmaster, and myself, though the Malfoys know I had a son.”

“Can I tell other people? Like my friends?”

“The Headmaster will alert the Order, which includes Lupin and Black.”

“The Order?”

“The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society formed by Dumbledore during the Dark Lord's first reign. They reformed this past summer after you saw his resurrection. As far as telling your friends, that is up to you, but I warn you to not tell too many people. We don't need to have the Dark Lord know you were Harry Potter. Speaking of the Dark Lord, we have to disguise your scar. We can either permanently alter your scar or just apply glamour charms to hide it.”

“Uh, for now I think glamour charms.” Slightly comfortable silence fell upon them, before Kaden's eyes widened and said, “Severus! My school stuff is still at the Dursley's! I wasn't allowed to work on my essays!”

“Easy, Kaden. I'll get your stuff and then, we'll go to Diagon Alley where we'll meet up with the Malfoys and then Draco will come back with us.”

“But I thought the Malfoys were Death Eaters!”

“Surprising, isn't it? Narcissa does not have the mark and does not participate in any raid and neither does Draco. Lucius does bare the mark, but he is my partner. We are both spies for Dumbledore. Now, I must go visit your muggle relatives, especially Tuney.”

“Who's Tuney?”

“You know her as Aunt Petunia. I knew your mum and Aunt when we were children. I'll tell you some stories later. I must go now.” Severus stood up and turned to the door. “Stay here and read or sleep. I'll be back shortly.”

Kaden watched as Severus left the room. It was a lot of information to take in. Severus Snape was his dad, his mum had cast a powerful glamour charm on him, the Malfoys weren't Death Eaters, and Aunt Petunia knew of the magical world before he came to live with them. He leaned back in the armchair he was sitting in. 'The best thing is I won't have to go back to the Dursley's ever again.'

%%% PRIVET DRIVE

Severus apparated to an unused alley and walked up to number four. He knocked on the door. The door opened moments later to reveal a horse-faced woman wearing an apron. “Hello, Tuney.” Recognition colored her eyes darker, and she tried to slam the door in his face, but he had his foot in the way. “Come now. I only wish to take Ka-Harry's things as I've already removed the boy permanently from your home.”

“He's not coming back?”

“Not ever.”

“Well, come get his stuff then. It's in the cupboard under the stairs.” Petunia retrieved the key and unlocked the cupboard.

Severus started shrinking his son's things. He stared at the empty owl cage. “Where's his owl?”

“Probably out delivering a letter. It wasn't there three days ago.”

“Is there anything else?” Severus pocketed the shrunken items.

“There might be some stuff in the smallest bedroom upstairs.”

Severus swiftly climbed the stairs, located the specified bedroom, and entered it. There were a few items on the wall, which Severus took down. He walked towards the bed to take down the Gryffindor Pennant when the floorboard creaked strangely. He got down on his hands and knees and pulled up on the creaky floorboard. Surprisingly, the floorboard came up in his hands. He placed the floorboard aside and looked under the floor. To his amazement, there were items hidden that obviously meant something to his son. He saw a full bottle of ink, a stack of parchment, a couple of quills, a flashlight, a pillowcase with an assortment of candy, and a photo album. He pulled everything out and replaced the floorboard. He pulled out Kaden's trunk and unshrunk it. He opened the trunk and started placing the items in his son's trunk except for the album. He withdrew his wand and cast unbreakable charms on the ink bottles and jars and vials of potions ingredients. He tucked his wand back up his sleeve and sat down on the floor with the album in his lap. With shaking fingers, he opened the cover and inhaled sharply. Looking back up at him were pictures of Lily and Potter together and separately. In the latter pages, pictures of the Golden Trio appeared along with individual snapshots of various students (including Cho Chang, the Patil twins, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevy, and Draco Malfoy) and teachers (including Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, Hooch, Lupin, and himself). It was weird. 'Why am I and Draco in the album?'

Footsteps did nothing to shake him out of his reverie. The door opened, and Petunia walked in to see if Snape was done yet. She saw him sitting on her nephew's floor with his back to her and the door. Seeing as he hadn't moved, she crept closer to see what had him so oblivious to her presence. She glanced over his shoulder, and her eyes widened at the sight of pictures that showed her long-dead sister and brother-in-law.

“Petunia, I take it you've never seen these pictures.”

“I-I thought you hadn't noticed me, and no, I've never seen them.”

Severus gently closed the album and placed it in the still open trunk. He stood up, plucked the pennant from the wall, and placed it in the trunk as well. He turned to Lily's sister and gestured to the bookcase. “Are any of these books, Harry's?”

“Well, Dudley's not going to read them, and Vernon and I have out few books in a different room. So you can take any or all of them.”

Severus nodded and emptied the entire contents of the bookcase into his son's trunk. He cast a feather-light charm, and shrunk the trunk. He put it in his pocket.

“This will be the last you see of the magical world unless you nephew sees fit to contact you.” Severus apparated out of the smallest bedroom to just outside the anti-apparation wards at Hogwarts. He hurried back to the dungeons and his son. He heard a soft but clearly indignant hoot and seconds later saw the snowy owl. It was his son's familiar, Hedwig. Severus slowly approached the owl. “Hedwig, Ka-Harry's okay. If you come with me, you can see him.”

Hedwig landed on the Potions Master's shoulders, sitting awkwardly due to the letter attached to her leg. Severus entered his private rooms to see his son reading one of his potions books. Hedwig took off and glided over to the armchair. She cocked her head, looking the teenager over. “It's all right, Hedwig. It's me.”

Hedwig stuck her leg out, and Kaden took the letter. Severus started emptying his pockets and unshrinking things, not asking Kaden about the letter.

“If you're ready, Kaden, we can go to Diagon Alley.”

“Severus, um, I know we're meeting the Malfoys, but the letter I got was from Ron and Hermione asking to meet me in Diagon Alley today.”

“If we run into them, you can explain to them about everything that's happened.” Severus pulled out his wand and approached his son. “I'm going to glamour your scar.” The gothic-looking professor waved his wand, and more scar lines appeared near and on his scar, effectively disguising it. “Let's start walking. We'll apparate to Diagon Alley once we're off Hogwarts grounds.” They left the dungeons and started towards the front doors. “No doubt you'll see Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger sometime today. When you do, cast a glamour charm on yourself to appear like you used to. Take them to an unused alley between two shops to tell them and drop your glamour. When you remove your charm, the one I cast will stay there. Now, hold onto my arm, we're here.”

Kaden grabbed his father's arm, and Severus apparated them to Diagon Alley near Gringotts. It took Kaden a couple minutes to recover. The second he did he saw Severus hugging the Malfoys.

“Good to see you, Severus.”

“You, too, Lucius.”

“Hello, Severus.”

“Narcissa.”

Hi, Uncle Sev.”

“Hi, yourself.”

“So, Severus, who's this?” Lucius asked, just noticing Kaden.

“You remember I had a son.”

“Yes.” Lucius tensed, seeing as Severus didn't like to talk about the son he lost. “Such a tragedy, my friend.”

“Well, tragedy has turned to joy. As it turns out, my son never died. He was hidden. This,” Severus wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, “is my Kaden.”

The smiles on the two elder Malfoys' faces were ones of bliss, but Draco wasn't sure how he felt. He knew he should be glad for his godfather, but he enjoyed spending time with him. Would he still get to?

“How was he hidden?” Lucius asked.

“His mother cast a powerful glamour charm to make him look like someone else; her husband had been laid up at St. Mungo's, so he hadn't noticed a thing. When my son came to school, his name was...Harry Potter.”

“You son defeated the Dark Lord,” Lucius whispered.

“Yes, but his name is Kaden, and he is a Slytherin. Well, we should get some shopping done, so I can take the two boys home with me.”

“I still get to go home with you?” Draco asked.

“Of course, Draco. Just because I found my son is no reason to neglect my godson.” Severus pulled Draco into another hug.

It was at that point where Kaden saw Ron and Hermione. The raven-haired teen tugged on his father's sleeve. “Severus, I see Ron and Hermione.”

“Go ahead, Kaden. I'm going to get money out of Gringotts, and I'll meet you at Madam Malkin's. We have to get you new robes.”

Kaden nodded and walked over to Ron and Hermione, casting a glamour charm before he got too close. Hermione spotted him right after he put his wand up his right sleeve. “Harry! I'm glad you made it!”

“Harry!” Ron gave him a hug. “How've you been?”

“Better than ever, actually. I don't have to go back to the Dursley's ever again.”

“That's great, mate, but how'd you manage that?” Ron inquired.

Kaden looked left and right before ushering his friends into a nearby alley. “That's a little secret I need you guys to keep for me.” Kaden took a deep breath. “James Potter was not my father, Severus Snape is, and I don't look like this.” Kaden dropped his glamour. “My real name is Kaden Snape.”

Hermione and Ron stared at the teen in front of them. He had shoulder-length straight black hair, verdant eyes, pale skin, no glasses, was about five feet five inches tall, and was wearing robes that matched his eyes. Where his lightning bolt scar was was now a jumbled mess of scars.

_“Professor Snape_ is your father?” Hermione repeated.

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “You deceived us! You're not a Potter, not even close!”

“Ron, I-”

“Shut up, Snape! You probably had a big laugh behind our backs about this!”

“It's not-”

“I said _shut up!_ You're just like your father and were just playing everyone like a fool! I can't believe I thought we were friends!” Ron exclaimed before he stormed out of the alley.

Hermione shook her head as they watched the ginger teen leave. “Don't worry about him, Ha-Kaden. He'll realize how much of a prat he's being and apologize.”

“And I didn't even tell him I had to be re-sorted. The hat put me in Slytherin.”

“I don't know how long it'll take Ron to apologize.”

“If at all! 'Mione, you _know_ how much Ron hates Slytherins, especially Severus.”

“Severus?”

“He says I can call him that since I'm not comfortable calling him father or dad.”

“And will you?”

“I might, but I should be going. Severus and I need to go school shopping.”

“All right, Kaden. Take care.” Hermione hugged her friends before she walked out of the alley. Kaden sighed and left the alley, heading for Madame Malkin's.

%%% HOURS LATER

Severus with Kaden and Draco in tow returned to the castle, when all their school supplies were bought. Draco quickly put his stuff in the guest room, which was done in greens and silvers. Severus showed Kaden his room, which was done in blues.

“You can change the colors if you'd like, but I'd prefer not to come home to Gryffindor colors. Go ahead and put your things away. I have to speak to Draco.” Severus slipped out of his son's room and into his godson's room. “Draco?”

“Yes, Uncle Sev?”

Severus sat down next to Draco on the green blanket covering the bed. “Just because you knew him as Harry Potter doesn't mean that Kaden is the same boy. Do not call him Potter or try to antagonize him. Kaden promised to be nice to you, and I expect the same from you. If you don't, godson or no, I will spank you. It doesn't matter if you're five, fifteen, or twenty-five. If you break my rules, that is the punishment. I will tell Kaden the same thing, but I doubt I'll have to punish either of you, but the threat is there.”

Draco nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Suddenly, Kaden poked his head in. “Severus, can Draco and I go flying?”

“That's fine.”

Kaden looked at Draco. “Wanna race? It'll be seeker vs. seeker.”

Draco's face fell; quickly followed by Kaden's. They chorused softly. “Oh, crap.”

“Now that I'm in Slytherin,” Kaden began.

“We have two seekers,” Draco finished. “We'll have to find out who's Quidditch Captain this year.”

“Actually, Draco, you are Quidditch Captain,” Severus spoke up.

“Really?” Draco's eyes lit up. “Problem solved then.”

“Would you mind letting me in on the solution then?” Kaden asked.

“We both play seeker.”

“You can't have two seekers on the team.”

“Sure I can. I'll play half the games and you'll play the other half. That way no one will be able to figure out which seeker is going to play, and my team will be unbeatable!”

Severus smirked. “Nicely thought out, Draco. Your father wouldn't have been able to come up with a solution like that.”

“Really? Was he Quidditch Captain too?”

“Well, co-captain actually.”

“Who was-it was you!” Realization dawned on the silvery-blond. “You were captain with my father!”

“What position did you play?” Kaden asked.

“Same as you...seeker.”

Kaden and Draco locked eyes, Draco cast his eyes in Severus's direction and then back to Kaden, and then Draco cocked his head. Kaden nodded, and the two Slytherins grinned.

“Severus, I know you are going to be watching us-” Kaden started.

“What better way than up in the air with us?” Draco finished.

“I don't know, boys.”

“Please, Dad.”

Severus was speechless. Not only were his son and godson wanting him up in the air with them, Kaden just called him dad. He couldn't tell them no now.

“All right, Kaden. You win.”

The boys cheered. Kaden left to get his broom, and Draco started pulling out his Nimbus 2001. “Uncle Sev, what kind of broom do you have?”

“Your father insisted, and still does, that I have a good broom, so I have a Nimbus 2001 as well.”

“Are you two ready yet?' Kaden poked his head in.

“We're coming, Ka.” Draco picked up his broom.

“What did you call me?”

“Ka, short for Kaden. I thought it was a good nickname,” the silvery-blond said with a shrug.

“It's okay. I've never had a good nickname before,” Kaden replied with a shudder.

“It'll be all right, Kaden.” Severus gave his son a hug. “You'll never have to see them again. Now, I'll get my broom, and then we can go.”

All three left the room. The two teenagers waited in the main room, while Severus fetched his broom. The second he returned the three Slytherins heard...

_Pound, pound_

“Snivellus! Open up! I know you have my godson in there!”

_Pound, pound_

“Calm down, Padfoot.”

“I will NOT calm down, Remus. What I WILL do is see my godson!”

_Pound, pound_

Inside the Snape quarters, Kaden perked up, “Remus and Sirius are here. Dad, can I let them in?”

“Yes, but they are not staying long.”

“I know, and neither are we, because we are going flying,” Kaden said before opening the door. “Sirius! Remus!”

“Harry, Dumbledore told us about your new looks,” Remus said.

“His name is Kaden,” Severus hissed.

“Yes, of course.”

Sirius stared at his godson: pale skin, shoulder-length straight hair, no glasses, but the same green eyes. Except for the pale skin, he still looked like Harry. Sirius grabbed him up in a hug. “I don't care what you look like, you're still James' son.”

Severus glared at the dog animagus.

“We were just going flying and play a little seeker vs. seeker. Do you want to watch?” Kaden asked, stepping out of the hug.

“Who's we?” Sirius inquired.

“D-Severus, Draco Malfoy, and I.”

“Severus is playing?” Remus questioned.

“You're friends with Malfoy?”

“Yes and yes.”

“We're coming, Harry.”

“Sirius, remember you have to call me Kaden.”

“It'll be hard, but I'll try, Har-Kaden.”

Kaden smiled. “Let's go.”

They all left the Snape quarters and started heading up out of the dungeons. Remus watched Kaden's interaction with Severus with interest. He thought he heard Kaden start to call Severus dad, but would he be comfortable enough to say that? They reached the Pitch with no problems, and the three Slytherins mounted their brooms, while the two Gryffindors sat in the teacher's box.

Where as Severus started off slow, the two teens took off like a shot, obviously trying to outdo each other. After awhile of watching the teens do tricks, Severus called them over to him. “I want you to participate in speed drills. You two will be on one end, and I will be on the other. I will give a signal, and you'll take off. The first one to pass me wins.”

The three of them separated. Draco and Kaden flew towards one end of the Pitch (closest to the castle) and waited for Severus's signal. At the opposite end, the Potions Master pulled out his wand and shot off green sparks, causing the two seekers to race towards him. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was clear that Kaden was the winner.

“Again.” The two seekers retreated to the other end of the Pitch and repeated the drill again and again, each time Draco getting closer to catching up with Kaden.

“Dad, how many more speed drills are we going to do?” Kaden asked.

“As many as it takes to get my two seekers skills to be up to par,” Severus replied. “Again.”

Up in the teachers' box, Remus heard Kaden's comment, thanks to his super sensitive hearing. 'I was right. Kaden did call him dad. Padfoot's not going to like this, but I won't be the one telling him.'

The Slytherins spent the next couple of hours doing speed drills. Severus, then, called for them to stop for dinner. All three landed and started walking to the dungeons. “We need to freshen up before we come up for dinner, especially you two.”

The two teens exchanged looks as they followed their professor to the dungeons. They were met halfway by Dumbledore.

“Ah, just the two people I wanted to see. Severus, I need a word with you and your son...privately.”

“I have no secrets from the Malfoys.”

“It is a sensitive matter.”

“With all due respect, Headmaster, if this is about Kaden used to go by the name Harry Potter, I already know about it,” Draco put in.

“Ah, I see. We have a few things to discuss. First, there is a prophecy located in the Department of Mysteries concerning Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.” Severus and Draco flinched. “The prophecy states that only Harry can kill Voldemort..” Another shudder from the duo. “Which brings me to my next point. The student body and the staff will want to know where Harry is. What should I tell them?”

“You could tell them he is in hiding, preparing for the battle with the Dark Lord,” Severus answered.

“Sounds pretty good, Dad,” Kaden said.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the word dad, but said nothing. “That is one cover story, but there is another one we need. Why has Kaden not been at school for four years?”

“I have an idea, Headmaster. You could say my mother didn't want me to go to the same school where my dad was bullied, so she taught me herself. This summer one of her spells went deadly wrong, and she died. Then, I came to live with my dad,” Kaden supplied.

“You could've gone to Durmstrang,” Draco said.

Kaden shook his head. “Dark Arts reputation.”

“Beauxbatons?” Draco asked.

“Too tempting to not study with the Veela around.”

“And your excuse for not studying here?”

“Hey! It's not my fault that something happens every year, and besides I still beat you.”

“And how do you manage that one?” Severus asked.

“Hermione helps me a lot.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, but did not comment on this. Instead, he looked at Dumbledore and said, “Albus, if you don't mind, the boys need to take a quick shower before we come to the Great Hall.”

“Of course not, Severus.” Dumbledore placed a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder. “I'm glad you are not hiding this summer.”

“I do not hide. You are merely too busy to notice.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “Perhaps, but I have kept you from your showers long enough. See you in the Great Hall.”

Severus watched Dumbledore leave, before leading the boys down to the dungeons. All three of them took showers and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Kaden was eager to see what the teachers did for meals during the summer. When they entered the Great Hall, Kaden saw the same set-up from the school year. Was he expected to eat at the Slytherin table? As he watched his father walk up to the Head Table, Kaden slowed down until Draco wrapped his right arm around the raven-haired Slytherin's shoulders. “Come on, Ka. We get to sit with Uncle Sev.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Kaden smiled in response. “By the way, Draco, which one is the Slytherin table?”

“It's this one,” Draco said, pointing to the table on his left. Kaden nodded, and both arrived at the Head Table. Draco sat on Severus's right, and Kaden sat on his father's left.

Even though there was still a month until school started, there were several teachers present: Professors Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick, and Hooch. When Kaden sat down, McGonagall took immediate interest in him.

“So, Severus, I see Mr. Malfoy is visiting again, but who is this?”

“This is my son, Kaden.”

“I didn't know you had a son, Severus,” Sprout said.

“Not many did.”

“Why didn't he come to school with the others?” Hooch asked.

“My mum decided to train me herself,” Kaden replied.

“Why the change then?” Flitwick inquired.

“She...she died,” Kaden answered, looking down.

“Oh, I'm sorry, lad,” Flitwick said.

“It's all right. You didn't know, and besides, I'm with my dad, so I'm okay,” Kaden looked at Severus.

“He's already been sorted privately.”

“Which house is he in?” Lupin questioned.

“He's a Slytherin like me,” Draco answered.

“Like father like son,” Lupin laughed.

“I know we didn't come here to embarrass my son, so unless you don't want to see us until term I suggest we all start eating,” Severus sneered.

Kaden and Draco grinned at the way the other teachers were suddenly interested in the food that was on the table. Dinner past without further discussion about Severus and/or his family. Draco followed his godfather and god brother to their rooms.

“We've all had a busy day, so you two had better go relax. You don't have to sleep; you could read if you want. Kaden, you and I have a few things to discuss and tomorrow, I want to see both of you in my lab after lunch and on the Pitch after that.”

Both teens nodded and walked into their rooms, closing their doors.

%%% THE NEXT MORNING

Severus had been sitting in his favorite chair next to the fire sipping his coffee when two tousled heads (one white-blond and the other one black) appeared.

“I was wondering when you two were going to wake up.”

'Aw, c'mon, Uncle Sev. It's summer,” Draco said with a yawn.

“Yes, and someone needs to finish his History of Magic essay,” Severus teased.

“I'll finish it before school starts.”

“You can do it now in the library, while I talk to Kaden. When we're done, Kaden will join you and work on his essays. I'll come get you for lunch.”

Draco nodded, gathered his things, got ready, and left for the library. Kaden sat down in a chair across from his father. “What do we need to talk about, Dad?”

“Since Harry Potter is going into hiding, none of his signature items can be seen. For example, your owl.”

Kaden thought for a second. “She can stay with Hermione. She doesn't have an owl.”

“Very good. You'll need new Quidditch robes with your proper last name on them.”

“Okay, but what about my Firebolt? It's a pretty expensive broom.”

“And you have a wealthy godfather.”

“But people can't know that Sirius is my godfather.”

“I'm not talking about Black. Lucius Malfoy is you godfather.”

“But why wouldn't he buy Draco the Firebolt?”

“Why would he when Draco's Nimbus is still as good as new?”

“Good point, Dad. What's next?”

“I want to discuss your schedule. What are your electives?”

“Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Divination's a joke.”

“True, I get tired of Trewlaney predicting my death every class.”

“Drop it and take a different elective, but remember, this is O.W.L year, so I would recommend something you are interested in or have prior experience with.”

Father and son were quiet for a moment, before Kaden spoke up. “I could take Muggle Studies. Arithmancy is too time consuming, and I won't be able to catch up and pass my O.W.L in Ancient Runes, so Muggle Studies is really the only option open to me.”

“I can talk to the Headmaster, and he'll change your schedule. Speaking of your schedule, you need help in Potions. It will not do for my son to be seen being terrible at my subject.”

“Actually, since I'm not scared of you and you won't be breathing down my neck, I'll be okay.”

“Nevertheless, I want you to be with me and Draco in my private lab everyday after lunch and before Quidditch practice, which I will supervise.”

“All right.” Kaden sighed.

“Oh, and before I forget, the punishment for disobeying me is a spanking. Draco knows this, but I haven't had to lay a hand on my godson before, so as long as you obey my rules, you have nothing to worry about. Now, get dressed and brush your hair. You need to do your essays. Since you weren't allowed to work on them, work on everything other than Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which you can work on after dinner. Now, go.”

Kaden stood up, got ready, and left, joining his god brother in the library. Severus sighed and went to his private lab to brew some medicinal potions for Madame Pomfrey.

%%% LUNCHTIME

Severus walked into the library to find both teens seated at a table. Apparently, Draco had offered to help Kaden. The Potions Master approached the table and cleared his throat. Both Slytherins looked up and smiled. “It's lunchtime, boys. Time to pack up. Remember, after lunch we brew in my private labs and then Quidditch practice.”

Draco picked up the books and put them away, while Kaden gathered his summer assignments, most of which were finished.

“We'll be having lunch in our living area,” Severus told them when Draco returned. The three of them returned to their rooms, and after a quick lunch, Severus led them into his private lab. Three hours later, the three emerged, Severus looked happy at the progress his son and godson had made.

They walked out onto the Pitch, broomsticks in hand. Severus had them do speed drills, then trick maneuvers (such as how to pull out of a Wronski Feint), and then an hour of just flying.

After a total of three hours on the Pitch, the three Slytherins retreated back to their rooms to take showers and put away their brooms. They re-emerged thirty minutes later, heading towards the Great Hall for dinner, which was uneventful.

Soon, Kaden found himself sitting in the living area, surrounded by a couple of potion books and a couple of DADA books. He was finishing up his last two essays. Severus was the one who pulled the books off his massive shelves. As Kaden finished his essays, he sighed and smiled. 'This has been the best summer, even better than the past two summers.'

Unfortunately for Kaden, the summer past by in a blur of Quidditch practices and potions. Draco and Kaden were seated at the Slytherin table, answering questions about Kaden. At that moment, the doors opened, and Professor McGonagall led the nervous and/or awed first-years to the front of the room. During the sorting, Kaden and Draco were slightly inattentive during the sorting. They clapped every time a student was sorted into Slytherin, but they were looking forward to Dumbledore's announcements. Soon enough, the sorting was over.

Dumbledore stood, signaling all talking to cease. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I have some announcements before we become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to return to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” After the clapping had died down, Dumbledore looked very serious. “Fourteen years ago, a prophecy was made about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.” Some students and most of the staff shuddered. “It was stated that Harry Potter must destroy Lord Voldemort.” The same people shuddered. “So, it was decided over the summer that Harry will go into hiding in order to make preparations to kill Lord Voldemort.” Again, people shuddered at the name. “He is at this very moment in an Unplottable house whose address is kept under the Fidelius Charm. He is quite safe and is willing to do this to save our world.” Cheers and applause exploded from most of the students. Dumbledore smiled. Once the noise died down, he continued, “We also have a new fifth-year student. He had been home schooled up until now. It'll be up to him to tell you his story. He was sorted into Slytherin. Please welcome Professor Snape's son, Kaden.”

The Head Table, Slytherin table, and Ravenclaw table clapped albeit Ravenclaw clapped unenthusiastically. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students simply craned their necks to see what Kaden looked like. Kaden for the most part ignored the stares, because he was used to them. It was the whisper from the Gryffindor table right behind him that made him a little sad. He heard Hermione whisper, “He’s right behind me, Ronald. After supper, why don't you go apologize?”

It was Ron's angry whispered response that cut deep. “I have nothing to apologize for. He's a stinking Slytherin, 'Mione.”

“So the past four years meant nothing to you?”

“He and I have nothing in common, and besides look at the company he keeps!”

Kaden turned his attention back to his house mates, specifically Draco. He whispered, “I'm going to see Dad after dinner. Give me the password, so I can get into the dorms.”

“It's Basilisk Fang. Are you okay, Ka?”

“I'll be fine, Draco. I'll see you later.” Kaden stood up and left the Great Hall, having eaten nothing as the food had just appeared.

Severus noticed his son's sudden departure as well as his lack of food. Curious as to the reason for Kaden leaving, Severus left the Great Hall as well, stopping by the kitchens and requesting a couple of meals be sent up to his rooms. The Gothic-looking professor entered his rooms and found his son with a finished letter in his hand.

“Hedwig, I need you to take this to Hermione in the morning and then stay with her. Don't look at me like that! It's safer for both of us,” Kaden told his familiar, while tying the letter to her leg.

“Everything all right, son?”

Kaden looked up. “I didn't think me leaving would cause you to leave, too, Dad.”

“You didn't eat.”

“Neither did you.”

“Which is why I stopped by the kitchens and had them bring a couple of meals here.” The second Severus finished speaking two House Elves appeared and placed the plates and goblets and pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table in the living area.

“Talk about timing,” Kaden muttered.

“Sit, eat, and tell me what happened,” Severus offered, sitting in his favorite chair. Kaden sighed, sat down, and launched into a conversation with his dad about his acceptance from the Slytherins, Ron's continued belief that Kaden deceived him, and the curiosity about him from the rest of the school. Their talk over supper lasted until twenty minutes before curfew.

“You better go. I don't want you out after curfew. Do you have the password?”

“Yeah. I asked Draco for it before I left.” Kaden gave Severus a hug. “Thanks, Dad. See you tomorrow.”

Severus returned the hug. “You're welcome.” Kaden stepped out of the hug. “Now, go.”

Kaden walked out of his rooms and headed for the Slytherin dorms.

%%% MORNING – THE GREAT HALL

The Great Hall was filled with the usual sounds of clinking silverware and chattering students. Then, the owl post arrived. Most students took letters, packages, and newspapers off the owls, ignoring other people's post. However, when a snowy owl landed in front of Hermione at the Gryffindor table, the older Gryffindors and a smattering of the younger ones recognized the owl as Hedwig, Harry Potter's owl.

“Hello, Hedwig. Is that for me?” Hermione asked, indicating the letter attached to the owl's leg. Hedwig hooted, and the fifth-year Gryffindor detached the letter. “It's from Harry!”

Hermione,

Since I am in hiding, it is pointless to have an owl with me. Communication is risky and forbidden. Keep Hedwig until I am back.

Harry

“So, I get to keep you until Harry comes back?” Hermione asked her feathered companion.

Hedwig hooted again before taking off for the owlery. Hermione sighed before dragging Ron off for their first class, Transfigurations.

%%%

Kaden was excited to show everyone how smart he could be. Since he was Severus's son, everyone expected him to excel at Potions, which thanks to the extra lessons over the summer he was, and DADA. Before school started, Kaden had tested into Muggle Studies fifth-year, which wasn't a surprise. What also wasn't a surprise was the Slytherin Quidditch team's reaction to Draco's announcement about having two seekers last night.

%%% FLASHBACK

“Why do we need two seekers?” asked Derrick.

“To confuse and ultimately win against the other teams,” Draco answered.

“And who's this other seeker?” Bletchley questioned.

“Kaden Snape,” Draco replied.

“How good is he?” Bole inquired.

“Why don't you ask him?” Draco turned to his left. “Ka!”

Kaden stepped out of the shadows, Firebolt in hand. “I'm just as good as Draco, but I have the better broomstick.”

Adrian Pucey gasped. “A Firebolt? How'd you get a Firebolt?”

“My godfather bought it for me.”

“He must be loaded,” Bole said.

“He is,” Draco responded.

“How do you know?” Bletchley asked.

“His godfather is my father,” Draco answered. Both Draco and Kaden laughed at the team's wide-eyed expressions.

%%% FLASHBACK ENDS

“Come on, Ka! We can't be late to Transfigurations,” Draco mentioned, motioning in the direction they needed to go in.

“I'm coming, I'm coming.” Kaden shook his head. 'This year's going to be interesting.'

The school year passed by in a blur of classes, Quidditch practice, and homework, and soon it was summertime again. At the moment, both Lucius and Draco Malfoy were visiting Severus and Kaden. However, it wasn't a social call. Lucius had received news that the Dark Lord's Inner Circle was required to bring their heirs to the next meeting.

“But the most distressing news is He knows you have a son, Severus.”

Severus paled slightly. “I'll think of something to tell Him.”

“Why don't you tell Him that you didn't think I was worthy to be known to the Dark Lord?” Kaden supplied with a sneer to the last part.

“Nice sneer, Ka,” Draco commented.

“I've been practicing,” Kaden said with a shrug.

“Your suggestion is believable. I just hope He buys it,” Severus told his son.

%%% THAT NIGHT

Severus and Kaden were in the living area, where Severus was regaling Kaden with stories from his childhood. He told Kaden how he met Lily and Petunia and how he spent some holidays there (when he didn't stay at Hogwarts).

“When I got to your mother's house, I was greeted by a very enthusiastic Lily. She ushered me in quick as I didn't have a heavy winter coat. When your grandparents saw me-” Severus cut himself off. He clenched his teeth and gripped his left forearm. “Kaden, it's time to go.”

As Severus changed into his Death Eater robes, he told Kaden a few last minute reminders. “Do not speak unless spoken to. When you do speak, speak clearly and concisely. Do not look the Dark Lord in the eyes. Address Him as my lord.”

Severus pulled his wand out and changed Kaden's dark blue robes to black. Kaden silently followed Severus out of the castle and past the anti-apparation barrier. Kaden grabbed his father's arm, and the Potions Master apparated them both to the meeting site.

Bellatrix sauntered up to Severus. “So, Severus, who's this?”

“This is my son, Kaden.”

“I didn't know you had a son.”

“Not many do.” Severus turned to Kaden. “Kaden, this is Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“Hello, Mrs. Lestrange,” Kaden said softly, fighting to keep the sneer off his face.

Bellatrix cackled. “My, isn't he polite! Must get that from his mother. Speaking of, where is Mrs. Snape?”

“Dead,” Severus told her in a strained voice, while Kaden looked down.

“Oh, what a shame.” Kaden easily picked up on how unapologetic the crazy witch was.

“Bellatrix, quit bothering Severus and Kaden,” Lucius called out, when he and Draco appeared.

“Lucius, I wasn't bothering Severus and his son. I-” Bellatrix started.

“You were bringing up painful memories. I thought that would've been obvious. However, your many years in Azkaban have clearly addled your mind more than we thought,” Lucius cut her off.

Thoroughly insulted, Bellatrix slunk off. At that moment, Kaden inhaled sharply and resisted the urge to rub his scar as Voldemort came into the clearing. He surveyed his Inner Circle and their heirs. “Children, step forward.” Five children stepped forward. “Crabbe and Goyle, just like their fathers; useful but not for strategy. Nott, always eager for torture. Malfoy, a head for spells and strategy. Snape, brilliant with potions and creative with curses. However, I have only known about four of these children. Snape, why were you hiding your son from me?”

Severus stepped forward and knelt down on the ground. “My Lord, I didn't think my son was worthy to be known to you.”

Voldemort raised his wand at the Potions Master. _“Crucio!”_

The curse hit the raven-haired man, but he didn't fall or scream. The writhing couldn't be helped as it was a side effect of the curse. After ten minutes, Voldemort lifted the curse. “It is not for you to decide whether or not your son is worthy! That decision is mine to make! That is the reason your heirs are here!”

Severus lifted his head, panting slightly. “Please...my Lord...”

Voldemort met Severus's eyes, and Severus felt the Dark Lord enter his mind and break through his Occlumency shields, which were weakened due to being under the Cruciatus curse for ten minutes. A few of his memories came into focus. The two recent memories were what caught Voldemort's attention. He watched as Severus Snape rescued Harry Potter from the Dursley's and as Harry Potter was revealed as Kaden Snape. These two memories added to the fact that the Potions Master kept his son from him equaled only one conclusion. Severus Snape was a spy; not for him as he always thought, but against him.

Seeing that his cover was blown, Severus shoved Voldemort out of his mind. Voldemort glared at the spy. Wanting to torture him for hours and have him bed for death. However, the Dark Lord had something to take care of first.

“So, _you_ are Harry Potter.” Kaden looked around and didn't see anyone pretending to be him. As confusion crossed his face, Voldemort added, “Don't deny it, young Snape. I saw the truth in your father's mind.”

Kaden back-pedaled until he was even with his father. “I don't know what you mean.”

“Now, I can rectify the error made fourteen years ago. Good-bye, Harry Potter! _Avada kedavra!”_

_“Protego!”_ Kaden yelled out the shield charm.

The green light of the Killing Curse bounced off the shield charm and rebounded onto the Dark Lord, killing him instantly. Kaden noticed when the curse hit his shield charm the charm was unusually bright. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He looked over in time to see his dad put his wand away and understood what had happened. He dad had nonverbally cast his own shield charm on top of the one he had cast and the two shields combined were strong enough to repel the Killing Curse.

A few moments of silence reigned as the group digested the fact that Voldemort was dead.

“We're finally free,” Lucius breathed. His statement was punctuated by three apparation pops as Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle each grabbed his son and apparated away, leaving the three Lestranges alone with Voldemort's dead body and the Malfoys and Snapes.

Severus stood up, still twitching slightly, and drew his wand. “Missing Azkaban already, Bellatrix? Perhaps your cell's not cold yet.”

“How dare you?! _Crucio!”_

Severus dodged the curse. _“Stupefy!”_

Bellatrix dodged Severus's spell, but not the one sent by Draco. _“Incarcerous!”_

Ropes bound the crazy dark witch. Without a word, the Lestrange brothers grabbed Bellatrix and apparated away. Kaden ran over to Severus and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I can't believe it's finally over.”

“I know, Kaden.”

Lucius walked over to the pair and put a hand on Severus's shoulder. “We should give Dumbledore our final report.”

“Yes. Let's go.”

The fathers apparated with their sons to outside the Hogwarts's anti-apparation border. The quartet rushed to the Headmaster's office, only pausing briefly to give the password (Liquorice Snaps).

Without knocking, the two adults walked into Dumbledore's office; Draco and Kaden followed suite.

“Severus, Lucius, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor of your company?”

“The Dark Lord's demise,” Lucius answered.

“I assume young Kaden is responsible?”

Kaden stepped forward. “Mostly, but my dad did help.”

“How did it happen?”

“Earlier this evening, I informed Severus that th Dark Lord wanted His Inner Circle to bring their heirs to the next meeting, which happened a little later,” Lucius started.

“He also found out that I have a son, but He was unaware that he was Harry Potter. I was tortured for keeping my son from Him. He then broke through my Occlumency shields and saw the night I rescued Kaden and discovered he was my son. However, instead of torturing me some more, He went after my son,” Severus continued.

Kaden picked up the tale. “He accused me of being Harry Potter to which I denied, but Voldemort didn't listen. He cast the Killing Curse at me, but I put up a strong shield charm, which Dad helped reinforce with one of his own.”

“It rebounded off the shield charm, killing Him instantly. About half of the Inner Circle apparated away. We had Bellatrix, but her husband and brother-in-law apparated her away,” Draco finished.

“So, it's truly over. We'll have to alert the press,” Dumbledore said.

“No offense, Headmaster, but I have a condition if the newspapers are to be alerted. I'll do an interview with The Quibbler, and The Daily Prophet can only reprint it if they do it word-for-word. Otherwise, I won't allow them to reprint my interview,” Kaden stated.

“Very well, my boy. I trust you'll arrange the interview,” Dumbledore mentioned.

“No doubt, sir.”

“Good. At last, the Wizarding World is free.”

%%% EPILOGUE – A MONTH LATER

Kaden was enjoying breakfast with his dad when Hedwig flew in with a copy each of The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet. Xenophilius Lovegood was ecstatic to have two articles in his paper. Kaden obliged, giving him one interview on Harry Potter and Kaden Snape being the same person and the other interview on the demise of Voldemort. Once The Daily Prophet caught wind of the contents of the interviews, they agreed to Kaden's condition at once. Kaden untied the papers, happy to have his familiar back. He had written to Hermione to tell her to order both papers and that since he was no longer in hiding, Hedwig can come back.

Kaden scanned the two articles in The Daily Prophet and true to their word, the two articles were written verbatim (when comparing them to the originals in The Quibbler). The first article (Harry and Kaden being the same person) had the headline:

HARRY POTTER HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT

Below the headline were two pictures; one of Kaden Snape on the left and one of Harry Potter on the right. Below the pictures was the article. The second article had no pictures, so the article followed the headline, which was as follows:

THE DEMISE OF LORD VOLDEMORT

Kaden closed the papers, folded it, and laid it on the table. He nodded at Severus to show that everything was all right. After breakfast, Kaden picked up The Daily Prophet, and he and Severus left for Diagon Alley.

Their first stop was Gringotts, but for more than one reason. Severus asked to speak with a goblin privately. Griphook showed the two Snapes into a nearby office.

“What can I do for you, Mister Snape?” Griphook inquired.

“My son needs keys and access to ALL of his vaults,” Severus said. “You'll want to run a blood test to provide positive proof that Kaden Snape and Harry Potter are the same person, since you won't take the word of the newspaper.”

“Indeed, sir. You know how goblins work. I'll need a couple of drops of your son's blood for the test.” Griphook took out a shallow silver bowl, a small vial filled with a light orange potion, and a piece of parchment about six inches long. He put the parchment in the bowl, pulled out a silver dagger, and handed both the dagger and the vial to Severus.

Severus took the vial and unstopped it before taking the dagger. Kaden extended his left index finger, and Severus pricked it and caught two drops in the vial. He stopped it, and handed the vial and the dagger back to Griphook. He took both, putting the dagger away and shaking the vial. He unstopped the vial and poured it over the parchment. The parchment absorbed the potion, and after a few minutes, it read on the left side of the parchment:

Kaden Severus Snape  
Severus Tobias Snape – Father

Lily Marie Evans – Mother

On the right side of the parchment, it read:

Harry James Potter  
James Harold Potter – blood adoption

Lily Marie Evans – Mother

Kaden, Severus, and Griphook looked at the parchment.

“I didn't realize Potter knew Kaden wasn't his.” At Kaden's confused look, he continued, “That the only reason for the blood adoption.”

“What's a blood adoption?”

“It's a way for father to claim illegitimate children as their heirs.”

“Everything seems to be in order,” Griphook said, picking up the parchment. “I will put this in Kaden's file.” He stood up. “Wait here.”

Griphook left, and moments later, he returned, carrying two keys. He handed Kaden one key. “This is to the Potter Vault.” He handed Kaden the other key. “This is to the Snape Vault.”

“We need to make a withdrawal to pay for Kaden's school supplies,” Severus said.

The two Snapes followed the goblin out of the office, through the bank, and to the carts. All three climbed into the cart, and it took off; Griphook steering, Kaden behind him, and Severus in the rear. Even though the twists and turns and fast pace were making him dizzy, Kaden had to smile. He had killed Voldemort, fulfilling the prophecy, and had a family. Life was definitely looking up.

Fin


End file.
